Seducing Mr President
by goddessbangtan
Summary: As a bored Marshall Lee sits in class with friends Finn and Fionna, he agrees to seduce Student Council President, a certain Prince of the Candy Kingdom. At the time, it sounds like a delicious idea, but as Marshall begins to look at him with a lovers eye, will he begin to want something more? I will keep updates weekly, every Saturday!
1. Chapter 1

Seducing Mr. President

Chapter One

Marshall Lee

_There he goes again. Mr. President, tripping over himself to help others. What's his angle? _Fionna and Fin, twins, stood with me against the far wall of the quad, a cigarette in my hand, snickering, as we watched Gumball, President of the Student Council, trip as he to tried carry a large stack of books to the library. The books tumbled to the ground, and Gumball's chin hit the concrete with a right _smack! _ He sat up on his knees and ran a hand through his bubble gum pink hair before wiping his chin as he picked up the books and stacked them neatly again. And _damn, _were there a lot.

"Jeez, that guy is so nice it's _annoying. _And he's so… _traditional." _I took a drag off my cigarette and puffed out smoke rings into Fionna's face, earning me a nasty right hook to the face. We laughed as I rubbed my cheek.

"I don't know _why _you're so hard on him, Marshall Lee! So what if he tries to help others? You're just pissed because he doesn't put up with your crap like the _last _president." Fionna said as I dropped my cigarette and stomped it out, gaze still on a struggling Gumball as a strange feeling rolled in at the sight of him trying so hard. _What? Pity? Like Hell! _

"What _crap?! _You trying to say something, _huh, good girl?" _She pulled her fist back for another punch, and I tensed, before Finn came in to save the day, like usual.

"Hey, now, Fionna. You now I like some friendly violence just as much as the next guy, but lunch is almost over and we're gonna be late. C'mon. Bye, Marshall."

"Bye." I wiggled my fingers at Fionna as Finn tried to pull his headstrong twin away, their matching blonde hair glinting in the sunlight. With a hiss, I sidestepped the quad, keeping the wall firmly at my back and the overhang over my body, my head a little drowsy from such intense midday sunlight. Finally, I made over to the other side of the quad, down the way from a still struggling Gumball. He kept trying to stand with all the books in his hands, but he kept wobbling and dropping the top of the stack. With a sigh, I floated a little off the ground and made my way over as he stood yet again, skin safe from the sun due to the overhang.

I grabbed the top of the stack, about seven books, and I got the pleasure of seeing his shocked face over a copy of _Moby Dick. _He kind of blushed a little and looked down, before speaking.

"Marshall Lee! What have I _said_ about floating in the hallways?! It is not _proper!_ Walk like the rest of us!" He began to walk and I floated backwards in front of him, my back pushing the door open that led into the administration building that was connected to the library.

"_Nah._ I think I'll stick to flying. And aren't you going to thank me, _Mr. President?" _His slightly pink tinged skin began to get more red, and I laughed, knowing how hated to be called 'Mr. President'. We made it to the library and he set them on the circulation desk for the librarian to check in, as the bell rang for sixth period.

"Ugh, _don't_ call me that! You're so aggravating, and so impolite! What happened to your manners?"

"Oh, I think lost those about six hundred ago," I said as we headed to our chemistry class, and I could practically see the steam coming out of Gumball's ears. _Man, he makes it too fun to tease him. _

"Whatever. Are you going to skip today, or what?" We had made it to the entrance of the classroom and I shrugged, smiling on the inside as he huffed and pushed the door open. I laughed before catching the door and floating in, letting it snap behind me as I flew over the heads of my classmates to the lab table I shared with Finn and Fionna. Jake and Cake had sat with us last year, but they had both taken spots in an exchange program in South Korea, and now that they had both met someone, they were even more determined to stay and get permanent visas.

Gumball sat on the opposite side of the room, sharing a table with his cousin/ Vice President, Bubblegum and her 'rumoured' girlfriend, my cousin, Marceline. They chatted, but I found myself watching Gumball. He eventually felt my gaze and turned to look at me. His eyes widened a bit, and I grinned at him, and he blushed before turning away. _That was kinda cute. _The thought popped into my head before I had a chance to squash it down, and I glanced down at the formica lab table, wondering what had gotten into me.

"Marsh, he is _so _into you." Fionna rapped her knuckles on my forehead, and I turned to my right to get a better look at her.

"Who?"

"Gumball, you idiot bloodsucker! He's always blushing when he looks at you or when he talks to you! Man, he's got it _bad." _

"Yeah, but Gumball would probably dump you after seeing your _true_ nature. You're as romantic as a block of wood." Finn didn't even look up from scribbling answers onto last night's homework that was due today, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do I smell a challenge from over there, _little boy?" _He looked over at me and gave me a half grin.

"If that's what you want. Make Gumball completely fall head over heels for you in the next month, and I'll take it back."

"Nope. If I win, I gotta win something better than that." He froze and looked a little nervous as he nodded.

"Okay, what do you want? And my sword collection is _out of the question."_

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I thought for a moment, before something bright and flickering caught my eye from the left of the room. Flame Prince sat alone at a table that couldn't be lit on fire, reading something on a tablet that let you turn pages with hand motions over the screen. _Perfect. _

"Got it! If I win, you have to ask Flame Boy over there to the Halloween Masquerade next month." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder and laughed as Finn's pale skin went cherry red.

"Don't call him _that!" _He nervously whispered, and I could hear his heart skip a few beats before settling on a pace faster than normal.

"Oh, _c'mon! _Finn, you're the only one that can touch him, and you've got the hots for him! Pun intended." Fionna laughed as I nodded in agreement, while Finn sighed nervously.

"_Fine_. Deal. Be prepared to _lose." _We stuck our hands out and shook, and I felt the small, unintentional flinch in his hand as his normal body temperature came in contact with my not so normal temperature.

"Alright, students! Order, please, and quiet! Let me take attendance." The teacher's nasal voice interrupted our handshake and I turned to look over at his plain Candy face. After nearly two months, I still couldn't remember his name.

He took attendance pretty slowly, outright shock painting his face as he heard me say 'Here' when he called my name half heartedly. After, he said he was going to switch our seats, to spice things up, and the class groaned in unison. At the beginning of the year, he had been cool and let us pick our seats, but I guess that's over with now.

Finn went over to join Flame Boy with a red face, while Fionna joined Bubblegum and Marceline. Other students were switched around, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Marshall Lee, Gumball will be joining you for the of the rest year. Yes, I guess that's everyone. Good, we can get to the lesson." The teacher smiled as Gumball slowly collected his things before walking over and taking the only available seat next to mine, the others taken to other tables. The teacher began to start speaking, but I didn't pay attention; poor Gumball's chair was off balance and kept shifting under him, and you could tell he was frustrated. He would try to balance it on one leg, but would always fall back.

"Y'know," I whispered softly into Gumball's ear, my unnaturally cool breath causing him to shiver as he completely froze, hands clenching the formica.

"If it's so uncomfortable, you can sit on _me."_ He turned to look at me with shock, blushing furiously as I winked and offered a sexy half smile, my black hair slightly falling into my face. So embarrassed, he scooted his chair to the end of the table. Or, at least, I think that was his intention. Instead, the chair caught on the sticky floor, and he fell backwards, legs flailing in the air as he landed on his back. I couldn't help but laugh as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Mr. Gumball, are you alright?!" The teacher at the front yelled with concern, while Gumball tried to stand and replace his chair with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Jeez, Marshall! What did you say to him to make him _freak out _like that?!" Fionna was gaping at me as we walked in the general direction of the dorms, just getting back from a shop in Candy Kingdom. I carried a red umbrella in one hand, a plastic bag filled with a selection of red things in another. I lifted a finger to my lips and winked.

"Sorry, Fionna. Trade secret." She shoved my shoulder in frustration, and I floated up and behind her, landing a kick on her rear before flying just slightly out of her reach. Finn just shook his head as Fionna screamed obscenities at me in the little park separating the girls and boys dorms from the main campus. While shouting apologies over Fionna, Finn dragged her away as she tried to climb a nearby tree in order to get at me. I laughed and wiggled my fingers at her as I floated to the Student Council Dorms.

Seeing as Marceline and I were Vampires, we weren't trusted around the rest of the dorms and it's 'normal' students, so we were moved into the Student Council Dorms, where the members could keep an eye on us. The dorm had four floors, three of which were rooms, so they had a lot of space. The only Student Council members were the president, vice president, treasurer, secretary, and two Discipline Officers, leaving twelve rooms open. So, that's where Marce and I got placed.

My room was on the top floor, all the way on the right. I flew into the window I always kept unlocked, and floated above my bed, rifling through the plastic bag and pulling out an apple before tossing the bag onto the bed.

My room had plain white walls, and a queen sized bed with plain black pillows, sheets and a comforter. Across the room was a closet with a sliding door, with a nightstand next to the bed, with a lamp and an alarm clock. My desk was next to the door I never deemed worthy of use, and my ax bass was leaning on the wall to the left of the desk, which only had my computer, a notebook, some sheet music and some pens.

Laying on my back in midair, one leg crossed over the other, I sank my fangs into my apple and drew out the red, sighing a little as the once vibrant and living apple shriveled into a mushy grey substance that I threw back out the window, snickering as I heard someone yell in protest as it smacked them in the head.

"_Marshall Lee! What have I said about littering on campus?!" Oh, shit. Looks like I've gone and done it. _With a chuckle, I floated over to my window and glanced down to find Gumball staring up at me, fists on his hips, hair _covered_ in grey mush.

"Oh. Hey, Gumball. I'm really digging that new hair of yours." I laughed as I saw him go red from four stories up.

"Ugh, _shut up_ you stupid Vampire! I'll get you for this!" With that, he walked off angrily down the path that led out of the park, and I watched him leave, anger making his hips sway a little more than usual, making him stand a little taller. It was actually kind of cute.

I floated back into my room and laid above the bed, hands behind my head, ankles crossed, body nice and stretched like a purring cat. _Ok, ok. Yes, he's cute, but this is _strictly _about the bet. I'll get him to fall in love with me, then I'll do something to piss him off, we'll break up, he'll get over me, and we'll forget it ever happened. _Gumball's cute hips swaying as he angrily marched down the path flashed behind my now closed lids, and I grinned.

_Well, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with him first. _


	2. Chapter 2

Just a warning: The following chapter has some content that may deemed inappropriate due to its sexual nature. It is not a sex scene, but it is inappropriate. Please, read at your own risk. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Marshall Lee

I woke up late in the morning, at about eleven, sighing happily when I remembered that it was Saturday. Floating out of the bed in my black boxers, I yawned and grabbed my towel from my desk chair, and floated right through the door and down the hall.

Right across from my room was Gumball's, and only empty rooms to the right until you got to the end of the hall, where Marceline and Bubblegum's rooms were. In the middle of the hall, across from each other, were the baths/bathrooms for boys and girls. It was the same for every floor, so Gumball and I had the bathroom to ourselves. I'd never actually run into him in the bath, just because I usually bathed at midnight, but today I was hoping I'd meet him.

I pushed the door open and stepped onto the cool blue tile, stepping past the toilets and sinks and to the door at the end of the room that led to the bath. The door opened easily, and I sighed in disappointment when I saw both the showers and bath empty.

There were two sets of shower stalls on either side of the room, with a big soaker tub that could easily sit seven in the center. In a small cabinet next to the door were soaps and hair products, and I grabbed some as I put my boxers and towel on top of the cabinet.

I set the soap on the lip of the bath and stepped in, shuddering at the feel of fresh hot water, sinking into the depths of it until my entire body was covered. I floated for a moment before breaching the surface. I was about to reach over for some soap, when the door to the bath clicked. And on pure, dirty Vampire instinct, I ducked back under the water silently, as Gumball walked in sporting only a towel a few shades darker than his skin. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could hear him humming as the shower turned on, water spraying the cool tile. Thinking it was safe, I let only my eyes breach the surface of the water, and took in the sight of our naked and soaking wet President.

He looked taller from where I was, and muscular, because his body wasn't hidden under long sleeved tops and slacks, like it usually was. He was lean and his skin was smooth and a little darker than usual from the hot water, and he had two cute, deep dimples right above his wet pink butt. It was small, but definitely there, and I felt myself get a little hot myself as water slid down his body, and I longed to take a breath, even though my body didn't really need it. Closing my eyes, I could practically taste his skin, and I felt my entire body throb as he started to scrub himself clean, hair dripping and slicked back.

My hands itched to touch him, and I was shocked at that amount of desire I had felt at seeing his naked body, and only the backside at that! He hummed a lively tune, before turning to rinse his hair, and I ducked under the water, unsure of myself.

_Sure, I've been turned on by people before, guys and girls, but never… like _this! _It's so intense, I could scream! _

Pressure built low in my stomach and in my groin, and I felt myself go hard. _Shit. That's _really _not good. _The water blessedly turned off, and I let my eyes peek over the water, to see him wrap himself in his towel and leave the bath. _How did he_ not _see my stuff over there?! Whatever, I should count myself lucky. _

With Gumball gone, I sat up in the water, still hard, hands already reaching. I gripped myself and closed my eyes, hands moving slowly at first, and then faster and faster, as I let myself see Gumball's naked, wet pink body, cute dimples slick with water.

"Ngh, ah - !" My hands moved faster of their own accord, fingers moving to press the tip, as my body forcefully gave in, and I came in the water.

I sat back against the wall of the bath, shaking my hands in the water before standing, legs a little shaky, as I wrapped my towel around my waist, grabbed my shorts and headed out, a lingering sense of shame in my mind.

Sunday was pretty dull, and I got no sleep, perfectly awake at six when my alarm went off on Monday. I had spent most of the night reading and floating around the kingdom, which was actually pretty cool at night.

I closed my book, 'Dangerous Creatures of Ooo And Where To Find Them', (I'm on page sixty six, location unknown), and stretched out on my bed. I slipped into some black jeans, an old black t shirt and a dark chocolate brown leather jacket, with a dark burgundy scarf and lace up black boots. I could feel from the glass on the window pane that it was going to be a cold morning, so I felt like bundling up. I grabbed my bag, which only had a notebook and some pens, as well as my book.

I never carried any textbooks, because school never really motivated me. If I wanted to take school seriously, it would be easy, because I already knew everything in their textbooks. I only decided to go to Candy Kingdom Academy because I got bored when Finn and Fionna were at school and I was alone.

I floated out of the window and sighed as I popped open my red umbrella, autumn leaves sweeping the park, and I floated over to the bench attached to the fountain where I usually met Finn and Fionna, so we could go to school together. A clock nearby struck the half hour, and I knew that I would have to wait another twenty minutes. It wasn't so bad.

I watched leaves of blood red and gold dance and crackle, swept into great typhoons and then explode as the wind settled and sped. From the other side of the fountain, I heard someone sneeze.

"Goodness, this wind is too much! I should have brought a scarf." Gumball's soft but demanding voice floated over to me, and I chuckled softly as I floated over the statue of a donut angel spewing water and looked at Gumball from above. He wore tight white jeans and black shoes, with a light grey sweater with dark pink horizontal stripes that stopped around the area where I imagined his nipples to be. Trying to shake the dirty thought from my mind, he sneezed again, and I sighed. Untying my scarf with one hand, I dropped lower and wrapped it around his neck, somewhat pleased when he looked up in shock, speechless. The scarf actually looked really good on him.

I plopped down next to him and adjusted my umbrella.

"You should really be more thoughtful in the morning, and maybe carry coffee with you in the morning. At least it'll keep your hands warm." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, as he scrunched a little away from my left side, lifting the scarf to cover his red nose for a moment.

"_Well,_ excuse me! I had to stay up _all night_ trying to finalize preparations for the dance next month, as well as help the treasurer balance the budget because he was too _sick_ to do it last week! _Then,_ I had to stay up and do my homework for today, and only got about two hours of sleep!" I turned to look at him fully, and saw the gray circles under his eyes, the way he rubbed at them as he fought a yawn.

"That really sucks. But you have a whole _Student Council._ Why not ask _them _for help?"

"Ugh, they already have too much on their plates. Bubblegum is busy studying for exams to get into a school in another kingdom specializing in experimental science, while my treasurer has a weak constitution and is out sick more often than not. My secretary is more of a errand boy for me and the office, and is busy running around everywhere getting me the things I need, and the Discipline Officers are busy cracking down on students and the new dress code I wrote up during the summer for this year." He sighed, chilled air creating a little cloud around his mouth momentarily, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you changed the dress code." That was my first year there, but in years past, the school had an ugly dress code, with a uniform of long light blue skirts and slacks, constricting blue coats, and ties that were an ugly shade of pink. The shoes were brown, and not in a flattering shade.

"Why do you try so hard, Gumball?" He started at that, and I realized that that was the first time I had called him by his name. I ran a hand through my messy hair, suddenly feeling embarrassed. _Damn, what is_ wrong _with me?! _

"Well," he started but came up short, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing, which made me want to touch him. I couldn't explain it, but something about him just made me… _needy. _Especially after coming to the thought of him.

"I guess, because it's expected of me. After all, this will be my kingdom, someday." His eyes scanned our surroundings, his serious voice and posture drawing me back to the conversation. I twirled my umbrella in my hand as he struggled for words again.

"I am the next in line, besides Bubblegum, but I don't want to burden Bubblegum with the kingdom. She loves science. It's her true passion. I would never take that from her." He shook his head, his shoulders softening as he unburdened himself.

"Besides, many in the kingdom think I am too weak and too soft for the task, so a childish and petty part of me insists on doing whatever it takes to prove them wrong, because they _are_ wrong!" His eyes flicked to my face at his sudden outburst, and I saw his cheeks flush slowly with shame.

"Ah, sorry. You probably don't care, anyway -"

"No, that's not it!" I cut him off excitedly, but then stopped. _What am I doing?_

"It's not that I don't care, it's just… we've never really _talked _before, y'know? I was just a little surprised." An unexpected smile spread across Gumball's face. It was small but cute, and I started to smile back, when I heard Finn and Fionna approach from down the path. With sudden inspiration, I tigented my grip on my umbrella before grabbing Gumball and picking him up, honeymoon style. We were floating upwards, and Gumball soon recovered himself to shriek.

"Marshall Lee, what are you _doing?! _Put me down this instance, I am a _Prince!" _He thrashed in my arms, and I had to take special care that my umbrella stayed balanced between our bodies.

"Pulling rank, huh? Not very like you. Besides, I'm a king, so I outrank you, sweet cheeks." I glanced down and winked, satisfied when he crossed his arms and _humphed! _

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" He wouldn't make eye contact, so I concentrated on flying over the kingdom, my body overly aware of his.

"Because. You need a _break, _Gumball. I know you have something to prove. I get it, and I have no doubt that you can't do it, but if you keep pushing yourself like this, it'll hurt you more than anything else. Don't you want a day to just _relax?" _I looked down to see him staring at me in disbelief, which was actually kinda cute.

"What?"

"Why are you being so _nice_ to me?"

"Maybe I have impure motives." I grinned before leaning down and kissing him, right on his bubblegum sweet lips. He tasted like strawberries, and I ran my tongue along his lower lip, wondering how anyone could taste so good. I think it was the shock, but his lips parted, and I took the opportunity to press my tongue against his, taking full command of his perfect mouth. And as soon as it had started, it ended. _SLAP! _

"Ow. That kinda stung." My cheek prickled a bit, Gumball raging in my arms.

"How _dare _you, without my permission, I -"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, but it's kinda your fault. That kind of cuteness is irresistible. Besides, I don't get why you're freaking out so much. It was just a kiss." I looked down at him, the color high in his cheeks, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. With a shock, it clicked for me.

"Wait, wait, wait. Was that your _first _kiss?" His avoidance of me was all I needed. I couldn't help but laugh. His head whirled around as I choked on my laughter, but I sobered up after seeing his hurt expression.

"Sorry, it's really not funny. It's just, I think I finally get why you're so uptight."

"What does that mean?" I leaned in real close, my mouth pressed against his ear, and I could hear his heart stop as I exhaled softly onto the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"It means, the reason you're wound tighter than a clock, is because you've been abstinent for _far_ too long, sweet cheeks."

We spent the rest of the flight in silence, until we finally left the Candy Kingdom and landed in a clearing in a nearby forest. I let him down immediately, and he stumbled a bit as he got reaquainted with the ground. I caught him just as he was about to fall, and I could feel his blood pump faster as our skin came into contact. He stumbled away from my arms, and I let him, umbrella balanced awkwardly under my armpit. I took it back into my hand and twirled it a bit, as Gumball righted himself, smoothing his slacks and running a sweaty hand through his hair.

"Marshall Lee, _why _did you bring me here?" He turned to face me, eyes locked on mine, every inch of him projecting the same message: _I'm exhausted. _

With that in mind, I sat down on the cold earth, burying the handle of my umbrella in the ground, pushing a button on the handle that allowed it to extend a little more into the air, before patting my lap expectantly.

"We're here to sleep. At least, you are." He looked at me in disbelief, and it was kinda adorable.

"C'mon. I've got the softest lap in all of the Candy Kingdom." I waggled my eyebrows at him and grinned, as I saw him slowly give in.

He walked the few feet over to me quite cautiously, kneeling down in front of my crossed legs and eyeing me with uncertainty. With a quick hand, I clasped the back of is neck, and dragged him down to my lap, giving him a moment to get comfortable. I left my hand in his hair, twirling the pink stuff, which was surprisingly soft for gum. It was like I couldn't stop myself from touching him.

"Why are you doing this for me?" His voice was soft and a little scratchy, and I saw his cheeks flush hard as I softly massaged his neck, a soft breeze blowing through the clearing and rustling my hair.

"Well, you have to understand something about me, Gumball. In life, whenever I've wanted something, I've never sat waited for it to come to me. I'm always the chaser, and frankly, you're pretty cute when you're being chased." I didn't get a response to that, but I started to feel him shake every so slightly, with both nerves and excitement. It was breathtaking. _Remember the bet. _

"And, you really do seem like you needed a personal day. Pushing yourself like this all the time is not healthy. And if you collapse from sheer exhaustion, you will be of no use to anyone. So, just for today, rest, okay? That's all you need to do. No paperwork, no calculations, no worrying about other people. Just think about yourself." He softened ever so slowly as I spoke, and I carefully took off my jacket, which I didn't really need, and draped it over him.

"Thank you." It was a slight whisper, but it make something in me soar.

"Hmm." I began to hum to him softly, still stroking his hair, as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

He woke up at around two in the afternoon. After a solid eight hours of sleep, he looked much more rested. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, a yawn pulling his face. He had a wicked case of bedhead. The right side of his hair, the one he had been sleeping on, was sticking straight up, and I had to laugh as he smoothed down.

"Afternoon. Glad to see you've joined us again. Feeling better?"

"Lots - wait. Where did all this come from?!" He exclaimed in shock, and I chuckled as he took in his slightly altered surroundings.

While he was asleep, I carefully moved his sleeping face and let him use my backpack as a pillow while I went out and got ourselves everything we would need for a picnic. _Romantic as a block of wood, huh? _We were now sitting on a big pink sheet, a color I figured he would find pleasing, and I was sitting under a much bigger umbrella than before that cold easily seat three. I also brought an oversized picnic basket filled with food and drink. I set it all up quietly as he slept, placing his head back on my lap after I was done.

Seeing that he was so close, I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him so that he leaned on my left shoulder, shock painting his face. He blushed again and looked down, twisting a stray thread on the hem of his sweater.

"While you were sleeping, I figured you would wake up hungry. What sounds better than a picnic?" With that, I pulled the basket over and flipped the lid open, placing two plates before us and loading them with food. Finger sandwiches and pastries for him, an apple and some red licorice for me. I passed him some bottled water and motioned for him to dig right in.

We sat in comfortable silence as he ate and I sucked the red quickly from my food, discarding it behind me because yes, it is totally biodegradable.

He ate very properly, with table manners that would have made the Queen of England bow down in reverence. After we were done, I put everything back in the basket, trying to not force conversation, because awkward chit chat just sucks.

I placed everything in my bag except the umbrella, which I left in the ground, both of us still sitting, our shoulders pressed against each other.

"Come now, Mr. President. You've never been one to keep quiet! Tell me, what's on your mind?" He kept his face carefully turned from my gaze, staring into the trees, as he collected his thoughts, and I kept still and quiet, not wanting to distract him.

"Marshall Lee, I'm still confused about why we are here. Up until now, I thought you _hated _me." He still wouldn't face me, and I sighed.

"Gumball, I've never _hated_ you. I think our problem was that we've never _really_ talked to each other. But right now, I'd like to know more about you. And I'd like you to know more about me." What I said wasn't a lie. It felt _real. _Something about him set something off in me, and I hate the word something because its so undefined and indefinite and temporary feeling, but it was the only word I had to describe what was happening inside me.

Pressing my middle and fore finger softly to his chin, I pulled his face so that we faced each other, and his eyes stunned me, terrified me, and I suddenly felt just as confused as he did. _What the hell is wrong with me. This started as a simple bet, and yet, right now… _

I rubbed my thumb across his cheekbones before taking his face with both hands and kissing him tenderly, with as much slowness as possible, because I could feel his nervousness in every line of his lips, and though I wanted to take all of him in that moment, I didn't want him to fear me.

_Fuck. This feels complicated. But I'm not losing to Finn. Plus, I don't think he'd ever let me live down forfeiting this bet. _I shook my head as I dropped Gumball off at his room, heading to mine right after. I threw myself onto my bed and fell asleep pretty quickly, which was something that never happened. With Gumball still swirling in my head, I drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

I am terribly sorry for the lateness of this update! Some personal things came up this weekend, but I will try to make sure that doesn't happen again. Thank you to everyone who reads this! Love and good karma to all - HollowArtistWithTheBrokenSmile

Chapter Three

Gumball

_Oh my glob, oh my glob. Calm down, Gumball. You can do this. _The bell to first period rang, and Marshall Lee, a wicked grin on his face, slid into the desk on the left of mine, looking and even _smelling_ amazing. He wore tight black jeans, a faded red shirt, a black leather jacket, and a grey scarf, black combat boots resting on the underbasket of the desk in front of him.

"Morning, Gumball. Sleep well?" My _name. _Every time he said it, I shivered with anticipation.

"Uh, alright, I suppose. You?" _Like hell did I sleep well last night! All I could think about was _you!

"Pretty well. My dreams were quite sweet, I must say." He winked before turning to the front as the teacher began to call roll, and I felt my pink cheeks flush to a cherry red, heart fluttering, stomach jumping.

All class, all I could do was glance at him every few minutes, and every time, Marshall Lee would turn to wink at me, and I'd look down, sighing dreamily, not a single drop of information sticking, as the bell for the next class rang.

As I stood to gather my things, he was already there, my book bag in hand, smiling at me, and I realized, we had all our morning classes together. A strange coincidence, but one I was grateful for. _But will not be treated like so dumbstruck lover! I will stand my own ground! _With that, I grabbed my backpack and lead the way to second period, a chuckling Marshall Lee soon to follow.

"Listen, Marshall Lee," I said as we rounded a corner in the busy hallway, students chattering and keeping fast pace around us as they headed to classes.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to say thank you, again, for what you did yesterday. No one has ever been so kind. Thank you." We stood there for a bit longer, just looking at each other, when the bell rang, and we hustled into second period.

"C'mon, lets eat lunch together."

"O-okay," I managed to stutter out as Marshall Lee grabbed my free hand and led me to the back of the school and up a flight of stairs that _I_ didn't even know about, and out onto the roof. The day was cloudy enough that Marshall Lee didn't have to carry an umbrella, but we sat under the overhang of a utility shed just in case.

"Now, Marshall Lee, you know the roof is off limits to students!" I exclaimed, my student sense of duty kicking in, as Marshall Lee reached into his bag and took out an apple.

"Now, Gumball you know that it is healthy to unwind every now and again. So, let's just relax." He grinned at me, and I really didn't have it in me to resist. With a sigh, I reached into my bag and took out my sandwich and salad, passing a bag of strawberries over to him, earning me a kiss on the cheek. I had to blush again, smiling around a bite of my sandwich, heart fluttering wonderfully.

We made idle chit chat about classes and the such, but the silence that followed was comfortable, and I found myself getting sleepy after I had finished eating, my cheek soon finding it's way to Marshall Lee's right shoulder. Surprisingly, he put his arm around me, and hummed a sweet tune, as the wind whistled around us.

Eventually, the bell rang, and I sighed as we stood, and Marshall Lee said he'd walk me to sixth period.

"Wait, Gumball," he said, and I turned, only to be met with his soft, strawberry tainted lips. I let my bag drop to the ground, lacing my arms around his neck, his cool fingers holding my face softly, as he slowly slid my mouth open, breath shared, as our bodies were pressed closer and closer together, until I felt like -

"C'mon, Gumball. Can't be late." He pulled back and grinned wickedly, knowing that I wanted more, and I felt embarrassed for being so readable. _He can't be the only one that is spontaneous! I need to contribute, too! _

"Marshall Lee?" He grabbed my hand and led me back down the stairs, turning to me to acknowledge that he was listening.

"Um, do you… want to have dinner? Tonight?" His eyes widened, and my heart stopped when his cheeks turned up in a soft smile.

"Of course. How could I turn you down with that adorable face on?" We kissed again, this one softer, as we headed back to class. _This feels wonderful. I hope it never ends._

"I can't _believe _we're going out tonight!" I whispered to myself as I laid on my bed, hand over heart, as I closed my eyes and pictured his face. His perfect, wonderful face. Sighing, I got up and stretched, stripping to my undershirt and boxers, figuring a nice soak would do me and my nerves some good.

My clock read four, dinner not until seven, so I grabbed my towel and headed on in, glad I could take my time getting nice and pruney. I headed in, leaving my clothes and towel at the lip of the bubbling soaker tub, skin darkening as heat flushed through, back against the tub, body softening. _I don't know what I'm so worried about. It's not like it's our first date! _

Letting that thought soothe me, I sunk a little lower in the water, body a little slow to react as the door to the bath clicked open.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for supporting me and reading this story! Now, as you may or may not have noticed, I like to sneak in little mentions of other fandoms when I write, and in this chapter, I have done just that! So, if you happen to notice such a thing when reading this chapter, go ahead and comment about it! First to comment will get a reply back, and I will then offer to write a one shot of any pairing from Adventure Time, and will post it in the next week! So, get ready to search! Happy reading! Hint: the fandom that is hinted at is Sky High, as in the movie, Sky High.

Chapter Four

Marshall Lee

_Hmmm. A bath sounds amazing. _The door to the bath clicked open and swung forward, a black towel loose on my hips, the bath already steaming.

With a start, I swung to the tub, the water empty, but for some reason, the surface seemed to ripple ever so slightly…

With a wicked grin plastered on my face, as well as a sense of deja vu, I set my towel down on the lip of the tub, right next to another, pink towel, before sliding into the volcanic like water, skin and muscles automatically relaxing minutely as I sat down, wondering how long he could hold his breath.

Not for very long, apparently. After about half minute of me getting into the bath, his flushed face broke the surface of the now soapy water, his chest shaking as he gasped for what little oxygen remained in the steamed room.

"You're a dork, Gumball." I chuckled as he caught his breath, color high in his cheeks as he tried to keep his eyes from roaming down past my face and failing spectacularly.

"Y-you, g-get out!" He managed to stutter, nerves making him shake, but I kept my ass right where it was.

"Gumball, you don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to jump you in the tub." His tense face softened at that, and I kept quiet as he slowly relaxed again.

"I'm going to wait until you _beg _me to jump you."

"Oh, _Marshall Lee! _The Candy Lantern! But, it is so expensive, and reservations are made _months _in advance -" I silenced his frenzied lips with a kiss before opening the fine glass door for him, my heart missing beat as he smiled up at me in wonder. _Fuck. Just how deep am I getting? _

I shook the thought away, as a older gentleman dressed quite finely led us to a nearly empty part of the restaurant, to a small table for two, set in a corner against a window, soft music playing, the room dimly lit with hundreds of candles everywhere.

"Order whatever you like," I said as Gumball and I were given menus, Gumball smiling to himself as he looked through the menu, mine set to the side, since it was pretty useless for me to order anything. I just watched Gumball gasp in awe at some of the foreign items on the menu, when an odd thought struck me.

"I'm surprised you haven't been here before, Gumball. I mean, with your status and all, you could have gotten in wherever you liked, whenever you liked." He stilled at that, and I immediately regretted the question.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit intrusive -"

"No, it's fine. It is a little strange, I will admit." He set the menu aside for a moment, taking a sip of water before exhaling hard and speaking again.

"When I was young, after both Bubblegum's parents and my own were killed in a boating accident while traveling to another country on business for the kingdom, we were both given rigorous educations, in both academics and palace life. Until recently, about two years ago, we weren't allowed to leave the palace unsupervised, in fear of someone assassinating the last heirs of the crown. We were only let out into the world in order to gain some political and life experience before taking the crown, but guard are usually nearby both of us, overseeing our everyday life. My privacy is very limited." The silence hung awkwardly in the air as Gumball swallowed hard, gaze on the floor, before I reached across the table and pressed my cool fingers against his fist that lay on the table, smoothing it open before clasping it tightly in my own. He looked up and grinned a melancholic grin, as waiter who obviously did not know how to read the mood walked over and asked if we were ready to order. I dropped Gumballs hand, but made sure our knees were resting firmly against each other under the table.

"Marshall Lee, I had a wonderful time. Thank you for dinner." We walked aimlessly in the small park on campus, the fountain still running, and I led Gumball over so we could sit, our hands linked. A breeze rolled by.

"Of course. We can go out again, whenever you like." He grinned up at me, and I leaned down for a kiss, Gumball obliging me. His lips were soft, pliable, the fall breeze ruffling our coats as I pressed myself closer to him, my body at war with my mind.

We gasped for breathe together as I pried my lips from his, letting them trail down his neck, his hands grasping my neck as he whimpered in a way so cute I wanted to fuck him right there, right on the fountain bench, in the fall air, where anyone could see.

Instead, I let my lips reclaim his for the last time that night, biting softly on his plump bottom lip before releasing him, letting his body shudder as I took his hand once again and stood, leading him up to his room before bidding him good night.

"_Marshall L-lee! Ah! Ah, ngh!" _

I rubbed my eyes as sleep left quickly, dream Gumball's carnal screams still in my ears as I stripped my bed and changed my boxers, heading to the laundry room downstairs, where someone elses sheets were drying.

After I had put my sheets and boxers in the wash, the dryer beeped, just as Gumball walked in, shock on his face as he saw me. _Shit. Hope I don't have bedhead. _

"G-good morning." He grinned foolishly at me, and I grinned back, despite myself, as he headed towards the dryer, red blooming in the apples of his cheeks as he popped open the dryer and removed one set of pink sheets and one pair of pink boxers. He mumbled a goodbye before stumbling out, and as soon as the door swung behind him, I bent over and laughed as hard as I could, desire coiling in the pit of my stomach and making my legs twitch as I stood back up and wiped at the corner of my eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marshall Lee

"So? Its a week until the Halloween Masquerade. What's the game plan?" Fionna asked as we sat off in a corner of the busy quad during lunch, Gumball off with the Student Council, taking care of some last minute preparations for the dance.

The question took me off guard, and I froze for a minute. Not because I was unsure, but because I knew what I was going to have to do.

"Umm, yeah. About that."

"Don't tell me you're backing out!" Finn said, shock apparent on both his and Fionna's faces.

"That's exactly what I'm doing." I looked them both in the eye, as they swallowed this new development.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Fionna's face was calm, eyes roiling, as Finn balked at her question.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really sure of anything at this point. But I know Gumball means more to me than some stupid bet we agreed to on a whim." They both just stared at me, until their eyes flicked up, indicating there was someone behind me.

I turned and my eyes blurred, my stomach dropped, and my head pounded.

"A b-bet?" Gumball's voice wabbled, as tears flowed freely down his face, hands clenched at his side. These past few weeks with Gumball had been peaceful and happy. And suddenly, it was gone.

"Marshall Lee! Tell me it's not true! Please! Please." His narrow shoulders shook, and I stood, the sounds of the quad fading away as his sobbing filled my ears

"I'm sorry, Gumball -" He reached up and slapped me, the sting barely registering as he turned and ran blindly, my legs slow as I began to run after him. As I left the protective shade of the quad overhang, the sun beat down on me mercilessly, and I was forced to shrink back into the dark, hissing, as he disappeared from my line of vision.

* * *

_Knock Knock. _

My knuckles resounded dully on Marcelines door, hands falling limply to my sides as I waited for the door to open.

It opened quickly enough, but Marceline was only in a button up and some underwear, and peering in, I saw Bubblegum on the bed, struggling to get her shirt back on. _Great._

"Sorry, Mar. I'll come back later. It wasn't that important."

"Bullshit. Looking like that, it's definitely important. Please, come in." Without really seeing a way out, considering I had knocked on the door, I walked in, the door clicking behind me.

_It smells like sex. _

Marceline slid into a black robe before going to Bubblegum and whispering in her ear. Bubblegum soon stood up, checking her blouse one last time as I moved out of the way, Marceline walking he across the hall to her room. I sat in the chair at Marceline's desk, trying to keep my eyes on anything but the rumpled bed, as Marceline came back in, closing the door and sitting on the bed, eyes on me.

"So. What's up? You don't usually come to me to talk. It's usually the the way around." I blushed at that, remembering last year, when Marceline came to me, asking for advice about Bubblegum. She was unsure about how to catch her, about sex and love, so I helped as much a I could. But she was right. I'd never come to her for advice. It had always been the other way around.

"Mar. I fucked up. Bad." The words couldn't leave my mouth fast enough. She never said a word as I confessed, purging myself of my guilt.

When I was done, I felt slightly better, and I let out a large sigh. My mind was blank. I was numb. I couldn't really think.

"You're right. You did fuck up. Bad." Marceline blew out a large sigh, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head.

"Well, I suppose you have three options. You could end it officially."

"_No," _I practically growled, coming to life for a moment as Marceline's eyes widened before she started to chuckle.

"Alright, alright. I was wondering what had happened to Marshall Lee. Now, the other two options. You could go about this cowardly. You could give Gumball some space, let him sort things out, try to figure out what he wants. On his own. _Or," _She said, standing up and placing herself in front of me, fists on her waist.

"You could go find him right now, get down on your knees, tell him how you really feel, beg for forgiveness, and hope he loves you enough to forgive your sorry ass." After a moment of silence, I had to laugh, as a few tears slid down my face, a phenomena that Marceline had never been witness to.

Awkwardly, she came closer and hugged me, as I softly sobbed into the soft silk robe, her stomach hard against my face.

* * *

After I had left Marcelines, I took a shower, trying to mentally prepare myself. The water felt good, but it didn't really give me any clarity.

I changed clothes quickly, the sun setting early outside, so I left the umbrella but donned a jacket and scarf as I flew out of my window. I had an idea as to where he would be.

* * *

Hey, everyone! I hope you are all doing great, and I thank everyone for reading this fanfic! I can't believe it's my fourth one! Anyway, thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up next week! Have a great week, guys!

The fountain bubbled sweetly as I hovered over, Gumball sitting on the lip of the fountain. A breeze blew through the park, and he shivered. For awhile, I just watched him, drinking him in, in case this was the last time I could still call him 'mine'.

His face was rosy from the chilled wind, hands under his thighs, eyes puffy, as if he had spent the better part of the afternoon crying. _Bastard. Look at what you've done to him._

Knowing that waiting there any longer was just stupid, I floated down, sitting on his right. He ignored me for a moment, taking a shuddering breathe before turning to face me, bottom lip trembling. I swallowed hard.

"What do you want, Marshall Lee?" His voice was low, scratchy, and it cracked over my name.

"I want to apologize. Plead my case." I didn't let my eyes waver from his.

"Am I a bet, Marshall Lee?" He squeezed his eyes shut and looked down, as if he couldn't stand to look at me, as if he couldn't stand this.

"Yes. I won't lie. I pursued you because of a bet between Finn and I. It started out innocently enough. And then, I fell in love with you." His eyes flew open, and my heart was pounding. Earlier, I hadn't been sure of what I was feeling for Gumball. But as soon as I saw Gumball sitting at the fountain, as if he were waiting for me, I knew.

"H-how can you say that now?! Why should I trust you, when our entire relationship is based off of a _bet_?!"

"Gumball -"

"I gave you everything, Marshall Lee." His voice broke, tears flowing freely. My fingers twitched, but I resisted touching him. _He needs to get this out. _

"I've told you things I've never told _anyone._ I let you touch _my body_. I don't touch others easily, and yet I let you in! I let myself love you." He gasped as his body shuddered, and my chest felt hollow, my legs numb, my mind seeming to be disconnected from the rest of my body.

"I know, Gumball. And I'm sorry. More sorry than you can believe. If I could take the bet back, I would. But you need to know. After the first day, I _knew _that you were more than some stupid bet. You _are_ more than some stupid bet. _I love you_, Gumball. _Please_. Forgive me." I choked as hot tears slid down my face for the second time that day, Gumball shocked. _Fuck. I'm never this emotional. _

"Gumball, I never cry. And look at me! I'm crying because a life where you hate me, a life without you by my side, isn't a life at all." His eyes fell, and I let the silence hang, mind and body frozen in something I was not familiar with. _Fear._

"Marshall Lee. I'm going to need time. Time to sort this out. I'll let you know when I'm ready." He stood on shaking legs, and left. Just like that. Such a simple action. Turning and walking away. _So why do I feel so broken?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Marshall Lee

The wind whistled past me, the shade of the overhang cool, the back of my head against the wall of the shed. _I miss lunch here. With Gumball. _I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing the heels of my hands into them, as if could push the memories back, as if I all this pain could be shoved away.

_Today's the day. The Halloween Masquerade. I pictured this day so differently. _A week ago, the day before it all went to hell, I had planned on asking Gumball. The day was perfectly planned, spread out beautifully in my head.

First, we'd have to get school out of the way. It was a Friday, so I knew it would just fly by. Then, I'd take him to dinner, to The Candy Lantern, and we'd enjoy ourselves to the fullest. After, we'd head to the dance, and we would waltz the night away. Even through all my anguish, I found the strength to laugh at the romantic in me, albeit bitterly.

I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair, a distant bell signalling the end of classes for the day.

For the past week, I'd cut my classes, with the hope of giving Gumball some space. But if I was being honest with myself, I was afraid. I was afraid of the face he would make, of what he would say. Of his rejection. _Fuck. _

I heard footsteps behind me. I craned my head past the corner of the roof shed, earning myself a right kick in the face from my favorite cousin.

"Nice to see you, too, Mar."

"You have some nerve, you cowardly bastard! I've let you cut school and drown yourself in self pity, but I will not stand for it today. _He_ has been _looking_ for you, Marshall." I froze, hand dropping, to look up at Mar, her standard floppy hat, jeans and tank top on, bare feet floating a few inches off the ground.

"Really?" I whispered hoarsely, hope already born in my heart, ready to die at any second.

"Yes, you brain dead ass! Now, come one!" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs, careful to keep my face under her hat.

"Where are we going?"

"The dance."

* * *

We spent the next three hours in a popular clothing store in the kingdom, Marceline determined to have me looking my best. I let myself go along with it, my mind stuck in a loop on one thought, on five simple yet life altering words: _He was looking for me?_

"There! Finally, it's almost seven! So, what do you think?" Marceline stood excitedly behind me, a mirror before us. I was wearing long black slacks, black shoes, a white button up, a black belt, a white bowtie, and a black jacket. The jacket was cut so that part of it stopped at my waist, while the back part, the train, I guess, stopped at the backs of my knees. My hair was slicked back, a few rogue strands falling to frame my face, a half face, matte silver mask in Marceline's hands.

"Mar, I look great, but what's the point? I mean -"

"Marshall Lee, now is not the time to question me. It's going to work out, I promise. He's going to be there tonight, waiting."

"How do you know?" Our eyes met in the mirror, mine dull, hers bright with anticipation.

"Let's call it a woman's intuition."

* * *

The school had it's own ballroom for functions such as these, and it was packed with students, music blasting, the room dark, everyone moving one way or another.

Marceline led me over to a set of tables, legs exposed in a short, black, strapless number, Bubblegum gulping when we walked up to her seat. She wore a long, straight length dress that was a deep, blood red, with a cream mask. She blushed a similar color as Marceline captured her lips.

We all sat down, amy eyes unconsciously searching for a blob of pink. Eventually, Marceline and Bubblegum left for the dance floor, and I didn't try to stop them. _They need their fun. _

About five songs I didn't recognize played before my eyes stumbled upon their target. He was standing against the wall opposite the table I was at, studying the rim of the cup in his hand. My body froze, hard, as my stomach dropped, and my vision blurred, ears buzzing from the loud music.

His mask dangled from his wrist, a cream color that matched Bubblegum's mask. He had a plain black tux on, with a bow tie that matched Bubblegum's dress. Without realizing, I slid my matte silver mask on, tying it secularly, before, standing and walking along the perimeter of th dance floor. Straight to him.

By the time he spotted me, it was too late. His eyes widened, and he dropped his cup, which was thankfully empty. He pressed himself farther into the wall, as I got close, barely an inch of space between our bodies, my lips at his ear.

"Dance with me?" I didn't know what had happened. It was like someone else was in charge of my body. As soon as his scent was discernible from the others in the room, my body relaxed in ways it hadn't since that fateful day.

I felt him nod. I pulled back and grasped his wrist tenderly, taking the mask and tying it around his face. His breathe was ragged as I slipped my fingers between his and made our way to the dance floor, a sensual song with lots of bass playing. I led us to the center of the moving bodies, pulling Gumball to me, taking the lead, pressing myself close, hands right above his tailbone, one leg between both of his, my lips a mere breathe from his neck. His breathe was uneven, the arms clenching my shoulders shaking, his chest soft and delicate as he gasped.

I kissed his neck softly, letting my breathe tickle under his ear, and he shuddered hard, inadvertently moving him closer. My leg was pressed against him, and I felt his body throb against me, and his hands finally found their will. He pushed me back, eyes unreadable. He pulled completely from my grasp, turning and heading to the nearest exit. I hurried to follow.

The night air was cool, and Gumball's breathe was visible as he gasped, hands on his knees.

I kept my distance, lifting my mask off and letting it rest on the top of my head, hands in my pockets. Whatever that had happened back there had worn off, and fear came flooding in.

Gumball soon regained his composure, but he wouldn't look at me. He took his mask off and rested it on his head too, gazing up at the full moon above, it's glow washing everything out. He took deep, calming breaths, as a breeze rustled our hair, blowing my jacket everywhere.

"Marshall Lee," he started, still gazing up at the hypnotic moon.

"This past week has been hard. I wanted to hate you. I tried so hard. Told myself everything you ever did for me, every beautiful thing, was a lie. But some stupid, lovestruck part of me refused to believe it. It's like I'm under your spell, Marshall Lee," he said, turning his gaze on me, eyes glistening.

"I wanted to hate you, but I can't. I'm hopelessly in love with you. I can't stand being apart from you. I forgive you, Marshall Lee. I forgive you." His voice broke, and I ran. I picked him up and held him so tightly. His arms were pressed against my chest, and I sighed, his scent everywhere.

I set him down, my lips on his, our masks pushing against each other and clattering to the ground. Neither of us cared. _The world could end right now. How could I know, with him in my arms?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Marshall Lee

"Marshall Lee… will you… come upstairs?" Gumball's voice was timid, eyes peering hopefully into mine. I had flown us back to the park fountain, a constant in our relationship. He had pulled his sweet, bruised lips from mine to pose the question, and my eyes widened, my hands taking his face gently, as if the force of my feelings could break him. _God, I hope not._

"Gumball, I - I am more than willing, but are you sure? I mean, if you want more time, if you're unsure, I can wait -"

"Marshall Lee," he said, his serious and demanding tone silencing me, so different from a moment before.

"I _love_ you. I want to _make_ love with you. _Please_." _Who could say no? _

Grinning from ear to ear, I scooped him up once again, honeymoon style, and rose into the night air, Gumball's giggles breaking it as I nibbled softly at his neck, giggles soon turning into gasps, soon into moans, as I reached his window, deftly opening it with one hand, his nightstand light still on.

I layed his soft, slim body down on his bed, on my knees before him, and he propped himself up on his elbows, as our eyes met.

"If you want to stop, just tell me and -" He sat up and kissed me, softly, sweetly, with maddening slowness.

"I'm done running from you. So, please. Don't run from me." I looked down into his sweet, glowing eyes, and laughed.

"I love you. So much." Our foreheads met, and we laughed together, our lips finding each other like it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Late afternoon sunlight streamed through Gumball's bedroom window as I blinked away, body soft and completely relaxed into Gumball's bed. My arms were wrapped around the lower half of his torso, his arms wrapped around my neck, a morning flush present in his soft cheeks, breathe soft and deep.

A mark I had left on him the night before was right in front of me, on the side of his neck, and I kissed it softly, shifting my weight as my lips trailed up to his, almost sucking on them, as he began to respond, arms tightening around me, his body awake before his mind was.

I left his lips and he whimpered awake, eyes wide in shock as the nights events washed over him. He blushed again, eyes falling to my bare chest, to his, before looking up again.

"Hey," he said, brushing piece of hair back from his face, looking down again.

"Hey. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" He started at my question, blushing as he sat up, arms slipping from me.

"No, I'm okay. Better than okay, actually. You were very gentle." He grinned to himself, and I broke his reverie with a kiss.

"I'm glad. Do you want to get some break-," his stomach made it's approval known before I could finish, and we both laughed, and I squeezed him tight in my arms.

_I hope this feeling never disappears. _

_THE END_

* * *

Hello, everyone! I'm sorry this very short chapter took so long, but I've been pretty busy recently. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this short story I've written. I know I enjoyed writing it and getting such great feedback from you all! I wish you all a great weekend, and please, look for my next story!


End file.
